Not My First Choice
by Pharaohs Queen
Summary: Arragned marriages are never fun, and Toph hates her parent's choice. So, when she has a chance to join the Avatar and run from that stuffy, rule-bound life, she grabs it with both hands. But it isn't long before her past catches up with her...
1. Prologue: Punishment

Prologue

"Punishment"

Fire Lord Ozai sat in the War Room, alone but for his fire. He meditated, hands in his lap, flames gently rippling in time with his breathing.

"Ozai, I must speak with you."

Golden eyes opened. "If this is about Zuko, you might as well just turn around and leave. I will not change my mind."

Iroh stepped further into the War Room, hands in his sleeves, anger carefully hidden. But Ozai knew his brother. He knew what to look for.

"I wasn't asking you to," Iroh said, standing just feet away from the flames. "I merely request that I be allowed to accompany Prince Zuko during his banishment."

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "What are you hoping to accomplish with this?"

Iroh returned his gaze evenly. "With you? Nothing. But I feel it would be helpful to Prince Zuko to have a family member with him."

Ozai looked at him, trying to read the deeper meaning to the words. "Very well. Go."

Iroh turned to leave, and paused. "Perhaps, while we are gone, you could think about shortening the banishment."

Ozai took a deep breath, and kept his flames under control. "Why would I do that? Zuko comes back with the Avatar, or he doesn't come back at all."

"Yes, but think of how old he will be in a few years time—fifteen. You know what traditionally happens in the Royal Family at that age."

"Yes, I remember," Ozai said sharply. "Why do you bring this up?"

Iroh shrugged, his back to his younger brother. "It is just something for you to think about. Who knows? Prince Zuko might be successful. In that case, you should have everything already arraigned for when we return."

Ozai sneered, opened his mouth to comment…

"And if you need help with the decision, I believe Lo and Li have a wise suggestion," Iroh continued.

Ozai closed his mouth, frowning slightly. "Azula's advisors?"

Iroh chuckled lightly. "Yes. Through remember, they were Ursa's advisors before she… left."

Anger flared slightly in Ozai's chest at the mention of his wife, but he reigned it in. "Hm. Go."

Iroh walked out without looking back.

Ozai sat several minutes longer, staring at the flames of his own making. Eventually, he retreated to his room, thinking hard.

-0-

"You called for us, Fire Lord?"

Ozai suppressed a shudder at the voices speaking in unison. The elderly twins were completely identical, right down to the voices.

"I did," he said. "Several weeks ago, just before they left, Iroh made mention to me that you had an idea for Zuko's betrothal in a few years?"

"Ah, yes," Lo—or was it Li?—said. "Iroh had us search, when we were not busy helping Azula."

"And we believe we have found the perfect girl," the other twin—was this one Li?—said.

"Who?"

"There is a family in the Southern Earth Kingdom with one young daughter."

"They hold land that would be most advantageous in the war."

Ozai stared at them. "An Earth Kingdom girl? In the _Royal Line?_"

"It is a strange idea," Lo said.

"But is it not fitting for a scarred and banished prince?" Li asked.

"Without his honor and with all the shame you have granted him,"

"There will be no Fire Nation noble who will want to wed their daughter to him."

"A noble girl from the Earth Kingdom would complete Zuko's punishment."

Ozai kept his face straight, but mentally, he laughed. "An interesting idea. But she is of Earth. She will be stubborn, and hard to deal with."

"Ah, but in the Zuko's hands, she will become like clay."

"And you shall be the one instructing him."

"Marry the two, and you shall receive land, forces, and money,"

"Without risking Fire Nation soldiers."

"And you shall insure the continuation of your line," the finished in unison.

Ozai frowned at the last. "What about Azula?"

They hesitated for just a moment. "Azula is not of the right age to think about bearing heirs yet, Fire Lord," they said.

"Hm… and what if this family doesn't want to marry their daughter to Zuko, because of the reasons you mentioned already?"

"Those of Earth do not understand honor as those of Fire do," Lo said.

"And she will not mind the scar, for she cannot see," Li added.

Ozai blinked. "What?"

"The girl is blind, Fire Lord."

"And your son is… not as handsome as he once was."

"With the way she sees, and the way he looks, it's a perfect match," they finished again in unison.

"I see…" Ozai said, fingertips lightly stroking his beard. "It is an… interesting idea. I will have to think about it. Go."

With a bow, the twins turned and left.

Ozai took a deep breath, put his hands in his lap, and closed his eyes.

It _was _an interesting idea… but the fact that Iroh had suggested it made him think there was more about this girl than a lack of vision. He knew his brother—he wouldn't want to hurt or insult Zuko in any way, especially to such an extent.

But, even knowing that, were there any cons to this situation?

Ozai sat meditating in the War Room for a long time after that.

* * *

><p>So now you know my favorite reason for this pairing. Lo and Li's last line, btw, comes directly from <em>Fiddler on the Roof<em> (a fantastic musical that everyone should see).

And yes, this takes place in an slight Avatar AU. The physics and arts and bending are all the same, I'm just going to be switching some situations around.

And we'll see where it goes. :)


	2. Contract

Chapter 1

"Contract"

Zuko tugged on the collar of his decorative shirt.

"Do I _really_ have to wear this, Uncle?" He asked, looking at Iroh in the mirror.

The general hid a smile behind his sleeve. "Dressing in formal wear is required at a betrothal meeting. And besides, you want to make a good first impression, Prince Zuko."

The prince scowled at his reflection. "It doesn't matter what I wear," he said. "She won't notice it because…" he indicated his scarred eye.

Iroh chuckled. "I would not be so sure, nephew. I have heard that this young lady is… unique in that respect."

"Yeah. She's also not from the Fire Nation." He clenched his fists. "It's an insult that my father would even consider this, let alone make me go through with it."

"I would not worry, nephew," Iroh said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I think it would do you good to be partnered with one of Earth. Earth is solid, unmoving—a good counterpoint to your dynamic, er, sometime erratic Fire."

Zuko sighed, tugging on the itchy collar again. "Yeah. Sure." He turned away from the mirror and stalked out. "Let's just get this over with."

-0-

Zuko knelt on a pillow one level below his father, collar scratching at his neck. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to not tug at it, but made a mental note instead to have that fixed.

The door slid open, and four figures walked in: a servant, a man, a woman, and… a girl. The latter three were dressed in fashionable, but stiff-looking Earth Kingdom outfits. They bowed, and the man led his daughter—who kept her eyes looking down to the ground—to a pillow, then knelt next to his wife.

Zuko stared at the girl, struck by how much younger than him she seemed to be: at least three years, maybe even four. Despite that, she was pretty, in a stiff sort of way… though he wished she would at least look at him. His scar wasn't _that_ awful-looking… he hoped.

"Fire Lord, may I introduce the Beifong family, nobility of the city of Gaoling in the southern Earth Kingdom," the servant said, facing Zuko and his father. "Lao Beifong, his wife Poppy Beifong, and their daughter, Toph Beifong." He turned to them. "You sit in the presence of the ruler of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai, and his son, Prince Zuko."

Ozai raised a hand, and the servant bowed and retreated. "I welcome you to the Fire Nation," Ozai said, making a polite gesture.

Lao returned the gesture, bowing his head slightly in deference to the higher-ranking Ozai, though his eyes lingered on Zuko's face—at his scar. Zuko scowled. "We are honored to be here on this special occasion." He glanced over at his daughter. "Though I must admit, Fire Lord, that we are… very surprised that you would wish to marry your son to our daughter."

Ozai raised a slender eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well… we are not of the Fire Nation. And I do not know if you knew, Fire Lord," Lao sounded apologetic, and embarrassed in a way, "but our daughter has… a disability. It makes her fragile, and rather helpless. We did not allow her outside of our estate, and even then, she must be almost constantly accompanied. I believe that many in the city do not even know that we have a daughter." He added that last part after some hesitation.

"Hmm…" Ozai said, and Zuko fought to keep his face impassive. Just what in Agni's light was wrong with this girl?

"I was not informed of any disability," Zuko said. "What's the matter with her?"

Lao gestured to his wife, who put her hand on Toph's shoulder. Zuko noticed the repressed sigh, and then she tilted her head up so he could see her eyes—her pale green eyes.

She was blind.

"She can't see?" Zuko said, a note of surprise in his voice.

"I cannot see, Fire Prince," Toph said, "though I am not as helpless as my father says. There's nothing wrong with the rest of my body or my mind. Aside from my lack of vision, I am a normal girl." As she spoke, Lao's eyes got wider and wider, until Zuko thought they might fall out of his face, and he had to try very hard not to laugh at the man's panicked reaction.

Zuko glanced back at his father, wondering at his reaction as well. Ozai was frowning, but looking thoughtful. "Interesting…" he muttered, so quietly that Zuko almost couldn't hear. He stroked his beard like he always did when he was thinking.

Lao must've misinterpreted the action. "Please forgive my daughter for speaking without permission," he said, touching his forehead to the floor. His wife followed suit, and they both sat up. "In return for taking our fragile, precious daughter into your family, we are prepared to offer a large dowry."

Because he was looking at her, Zuko caught the brief twisting of Toph's lip. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a demure look.

"Even a sort of… non-traditional dowry?" The tone in his father's voice sent a shiver down Zuko's spine.

Lao kept his confusion under control. "What do you mean?" He asked, with a cautious note in his voice.

Ozai waved a hand. "While we are making one step towards peace with this marriage, the war still fights on. I simply require that my troops are able to use your city a safe haven, where they can get food, shelter, healing, and pass through without incident, as we take our next steps to secure land and end the war."

"I… see," Lao said, the slight frown on his face echoing Zuko's. "The people of our city will be safe?"

"As safe as your daughter will be here in the Royal Palace."

Zuko grimaced. As long as Azula was around, that wasn't much of a promise at all.

He clenched his fists in his lap. He could see where his father was going with this. The comet wouldn't arrive for another year. In that time, he could marry off his worthless son, and instantly gain land and supplies that the army could use on their continued conquest of the Earth Kingdom.

"In fact," Ozai said, obviously noting Lao's hesitation, "the situation in your city will hardly be changed. I do not seek to raise taxes, or take control of your city, simply to give my soldiers one more safe place to rest outside of the Fire Nation."

Lao leaned close to his wife, and they had a quick, murmured conversation. Zuko couldn't hear it, but he could see the tensing of Toph's shoulders, and her hands clenching into small fists under her long sleeves.

"As long as our people and daughter are safe, we accept those terms, Fire Lord," Lao said, touching his forehead to the ground again. His wife imitated him, tugging on Toph's sleeve to make her bow as well.

"Then it is settled," Ozai said. "I will have our scribes write up the marriage contract. Our children will be married in four years time, when Toph has reached sixteen, the age of adulthood in the Fire Nation." As he spoke, he waved his hand towards the scribe in the corner. As the Beifongs sat up, he hurried forward, scrolls gathered in his arms. "She will stay here in the Royal Palace for six months, so that she may begin to learn the ways and customs of the Fire Nation. For the four years after that, she will live with your for nine months, and here for three, until the time that they shall be married."

Lao gave him a surprised look. "I… forgive me, Fire Lord, but we were not prepared for this. Toph does not have items necessary for such a long stay."

Ozai smiled, and Zuko felt the chill underneath the shown warmth. "There is no need to worry. We will supply everything she could ever need."

Zuko caught Toph's frown, and privately, he agreed with that sentiment.

The scribe sat between the two families, and the parents started discussing the details of the contracts.

_I can't believe it…_ Zuko thought. _He is actually making me go through with this…_ He looked at Toph, at the fancy hair, the spotless clothes, the prim posture… and those sightless eyes.

Eyes that would never have to look at his scar.

_I'm… going to have to marry this girl…_

With a snap of paper that startled Zuko, the scribe stood, presenting the contract to Ozai, and then to the Lao. Each signed and sealed it; Zuko watched with a heavy feeling in his stomach, though he could see something that looked like happiness in Poppy's face as she held her daughter. Toph's expression was carefully blank.

"The servant outside will show you to your rooms," Ozai was saying. "I am assuming that you wish to stay for a few days?"

"If that would please the Fire Lord."

"It would."

The Beifongs bowed again; Ozai inclined his head, and they left. Zuko stood, and his father turned to look at him, a strange smile on his face.

"Wait."

Zuko looked up. Toph had stopped in the doorway, her parents several steps ahead with anxious looks on their faces. Toph turned, chin up, and fixed her blank stare at a spot just beyond Zuko's shoulder.

"Since you're going to make us go through with this," she took a step into the room, "I think it only right that I be able to see what the Prince looks like."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw his father's eyebrows rise in polite disbelief. "Oh? And how will you do that?"

Toph raised a hand. "Touch."

She took another several steps forward, and her father caved, rushing forward to grab her hand and lead her slowly to where Zuko was standing frozen in place. When Lao took her hand, the other one clenched in a fist at her side.

"Is this acceptable to you, Prince?" Lao asked as they reached the level below him, an apologetic look on his face.

"I…" Zuko swallowed, his mouth dry. "Sure."

He stepped down to the floor to stand in front of Toph. She pulled her hand out of her father's and reached up.

Her touch was light, and her fingers were cool, which was strange to him. Her fingertips brushed from his chin up his jaw line and back again, moving from there up to his mouth. She paused, her fingers resting lightly on his lips for just a moment, then continued up to his nose and from there to his eyes. When she touched the scar tissue, a small look of surprise crossed her face, and Zuko closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore.

"Huh…" she said, so quietly that Zuko almost couldn't hear her. Her right hand traced around where scar met flesh several times before she moved on to his forehead, then again around the edge of his face.

She rested her fingertips on his scar again, just under his eye; her touch was so light he almost couldn't feel it under the dead skin. Her hands left his face and he opened his eyes, bracing himself and looking down at her.

To his surprise, her expression wasn't one of shock or horror. It was thoughtful and serious.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko," she said, stepping back and bowing to him. Lao took her hand and led her out of the room.

Zuko stared after her, the skin on his cheeks tingling from the touch of her cool hands.

* * *

><p>THE INTERNET NEEDS MORE TOKO FEELS OKAY?<p>

That's why I've been writing all these fics about the pairing.

OTP GUYS. OTP.

Also, sorry for not updating on Friday. I'm going to try to update once a week, but we were traveling and the trip took twice as long as it should've. *rolls* so yes. Look for Friday updates. (hopefully I can keep to that schedule...)


	3. Truth

Chapter 2

"Truth"

With a burst of fire, the target exploded, sending wooden fragments raining all over the training ground. The sun had long since set, and Zuko was still throwing fire in an attempt to get some of his anger out. Uncle was watching from the side, slowly eating a bowl of roast duck.

"Take a deep breath, Prince Zuko," Uncle said after finishing a bite. "Remember, firebending comes from the breath, not from the strength of the punch."

"I know Uncle," Zuko said, gritting his teeth and turning to the next target in the circle. Sweat dripped from his cheek to his bare chest, though he hardly noticed, concentrating instead on the fire quivering just below his skin. "But still…" With a wordless yell, he punched, and the fireball flew, incinerating the target, the last in the circle.

Iroh looked at the blackened ring on the ground that used to be the target, then set his food down and stood, walking over to Zuko. "What is the matter?"

"It's this whole marriage thing!" Zuko growled, a puff of steam escaping from his lips. "It's an _insult_. I thought Father called me home from my banishment because he missed me. Instead, he's adding insult to injury," his eyes narrowed, "and forcing me to marry that… that girl! She's not even of the Fire Nation!"

"I'm not the biggest fan of the whole idea myself."

Zuko whirled at the new voice that came from the doorway. Toph was standing there, leaning against the frame, her arms folded and a scowl in her face. Zuko blinked in shock, though he could see his uncle's smile out of the corner of his eye. "How…?"

"I walked," she said shortly, stepping onto the grounds. "It wasn't that hard to find you, to be honest." She walked directly towards him, and was heading towards one of the broken targets… with bare feet. Zuko raised a hand and opened his mouth to warn her, but she stepped around it, avoiding every splinter with ease. His mouth gaped open as he watched her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, but not looking at him.

"I… um…"

She grinned. "Don't let my dad fool you. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"You are an Earthbender," Iroh stated.

Toph pointed at him and grinned. "Bingo. Didn't you know that already?"

"Somebody failed to mention that to me," Zuko said dryly. "I thought you were blind."

"I _am_ blind."

"Then how…?" Zuko trailed off at the sound of Iroh's quiet chuckle and Toph's sigh.

"Very clever," Iroh said. "You are one of the most interesting young women I have had the chance to meet."

"Thanks," she said, grinning. "You need me to spell it out for you Zuko?"

He huffed.

She pointed to her feet. "I don't see in the same way you do. I see using earthbending—by using my feet."

Zuko's mouth dropped open. "Your… feet?" He stared at them, expecting to see something strange about them.

"Yeah."

"Then why do your parents insist on leading you around everywhere, if you're perfectly fine on your own?" He paused. "Why aren't they with you now?"

She grimaced, folding her arms and turning her back to him. "They don't know that I can do this. I snuck out of the room."

He stared at the back of her head. "You snuck out," he said in a flat voice. "Then during the meeting…?"

She absently waved a hand. "An act. That's not really who I am at all. But it's what my parents expect of me so…" she shrugged.

Zuko put a hand on his forehead, his mind reeling. Part of him was glad that she wasn't just a fluffy little decoration, but the other part of him realized that he was going to have to put up with this stubborn little Earthbender for… a long time.

He wasn't sure if he was happy or anxious about that.

"Why are you so surprised?" She asked, keeping her back to him.

Zuko frowned. "How could you tell I was surprised?"

She pointed to her feet.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." She turned back, a huge grin on her face. "This is why I'm the greatest Earthbender in the world." She pointed at him. "And don't you forget it."

Iroh chuckled, leaning close to Zuko. "What did I tell you, nephew? She is indeed a most extraordinary young woman."

"Thank you," Toph said.

Zuko put his face in his hand. "Let me guess… you have supersensitive hearing to go with your supersensitive feet."

"You should try closing your eyes sometime," she said. "You'll be amazed at what you can hear."

Zuko shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"My parents dragged me along."

"No, I mean _here_," he said, tapping the ground with his foot and wondering what she felt with that. "How did you know I was in the training grounds?"

She shrugged. "I could hear you yelling, for one thing. And your heartbeat isn't that hard to forget either."

"My… heartbeat?"

"Then there's the way you stand, your emotions—_those_ I could feel all the way across the palace," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "and what I'm guessing is your firebending."

Zuko stared at the small girl. _Oh Agni…_

Iroh walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps, sometime in the future, you could show me how you do that."

A strange look crossed Toph's face. "Sure, but I don't think it'll work for you, unless you're an Earthbender too."

"I merely wish to observe and see what I can learn," Uncle said. He pat her shoulder, then gave Zuko a smile. "Good night, Prince Zuko, Miss Beifong."

She shuddered. "Ugh. Don't call me that. My name is Toph."

"As you wish Toph," he smiled. "I will see you soon." He walked away, picking up his bowl of roast duck before leaving the grounds.

Leaving the newly betrothed couple alone.

"He seems like a good man," Toph said after a few quiet, awkward moments.

"He is," Zuko said, glad to be talking about anything but what had happened earlier that day. "And his tea is even better."

Her eyebrows rose, disappearing further under her bangs. "_Tea_?"

"Yeah." He turned and started picking up some pieces of destroyed target.

They fell silent again, Zuko picking up wood splinters and Toph standing still. Even though she was facing away from him, Zuko got the feeling that she was watching him closely. He finished gathering the pieces and piled them in the center of the stone ground. With a swift punch, he lit the wood.

"You didn't have a choice either, did you?" Toph asked, her voice quiet and barely louder than the flames.

"No," Zuko said heavily. "And I'm sorry for you."

"Why?"

Zuko turned, frowning at the sharp tone of her voice. "Well, I mean, you're so young, and you're being forced to marry a disfigured prince from another country."

"Not like I could tell that any way," she muttered.

A hot flash of anger shot through Zuko's stomach. "That's it, isn't it? Nobody wants to marry me because of my scar. Nobody wants you because of your eyes. So they paired the freaks together."

Toph whipped around, small hands clenched into fists. "Who're you calling a freak, freak?"

Zuko growled. "You watch what you say."

"Or what?" She shot back. "You gonna burn me like you got burned?"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, fire shooting back from his fists.

"Make me!" Toph yelled back; with a loud _crack_, the stone beneath her split, a spider web of cracks extending from beneath each of her feet.

Zuko glared at her, and she glared at his chest.

"Forget it," Zuko growled. "Just… forget it."

He stomped past her, avoiding the cracks in the stones, and back into the palace. He paused at the first window, looking out at her. Her hands were by her sides, shoulders slumped, and her head was tilted down. His step faltered for a moment, then he forced himself to walk back to his room without looking back outside.

-0-

"Congratulations Zuzu. I hear you've finally managed to find someone who wants to marry you."

Zuko shut his eyes tightly, blocking the sight of his room and his sister standing in the doorway. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Azula."

"Why not Zuzu?" She asked, circling around him. "All I wanted to do was tell you how happy I am for you." Her smile sharpened. "And give you my deepest apologies."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the girl isn't from the Fire Nation, is she?" Azula walked over to his bed, finger trailing on the silk sheet. "Just a stubborn, uncontrollable nobody from a desperate little Earth Kingdom family."

Fire threatened to erupt from his fists again. He barely managed to keep it contained. "What are you getting at?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She sent him a smirk over her shoulder. "You're just a pawn in this war game, Zuko. An easy step to bring more of the Earth Kingdom under our control. Without your honor, that's all you're good for."

"If you're just going to insult me, then get out!" Zuko said fiercely, pointing at the door. A tiny jet of flame flew from his finger.

Azula smiled. "Congratulations again, Zuzu," she said, sauntering out the door and talking over her shoulder. "I hope you have a happy life with her." The door shut behind her.

"Argh!" Zuko yelled, pacing around his room like a trapped cheetah-lion. Flames burned hot beneath his skin, Azula's words ringing through his mind.

_Honorless… worthless…_

He sat on the bed, head in his hands.

_Without the Avatar, I'm nothing but a bargaining chip for my father…_

-0-

Even across the palace in the guest quarters, Toph could feel the angry vibrations from Zuko's yells. She sent a frown in his general direction, and slipped back into her room.

_He's got some serious anger management problems…_ she thought. _Why did my parents choose _him_ over EVERYBODY ELSE in the Earth Kingdom?_

A light step came from her parent's room. Quickly, Toph stepped over to the wall, and rested her hand on that and the table in front of her.

"Toph?" Her mother's voice said over the sound of the opening door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said in the soft voice that she knew her parent's expected. "I was just looking around my room."

"Oh Toph, you know you shouldn't do that alone," Poppy said, hurrying to her side. "What if you ran into something and got hurt?"

"I've been going slowly," Toph said, resisting again the urge to scream out that she could see where everything was just fine. "And I've been staying against the wall."

"Well…" she sensed her mother hesitate, and then she took Toph's hand in her own. "Come along. It's time to get you ready for bed. You have a full day ahead tomorrow."

"What will we be doing?"

"We're meeting the rest of the Royal Family tomorrow," Poppy said, sitting Toph down on the bed and untying all the attachments on her dress. "As I understand, Zuko has a younger sister, and Fire Lord Ozai's brother in staying here as well."

"What about his mother?"

Poppy hesitated. "I'm… not sure. Nobody would really answer your father's questions about that. Perhaps you can ask Zuko at some point?"

Toph snorted mentally. _Yeah. Like we're gonna want to talk anytime soon_.

Poppy walked over to her trunk and started digging through it. She came back, fabric in hand, and started helping Toph put on her pajamas.

"Mom?" Toph asked, finally unable to keep the question from bursting out. "Why did you pick Zuko? I thought we were at war with the Fire Nation."

Poppy froze, and Toph puller her shirt the rest of the way on herself.

"I… I know it's a little strange," she said, sitting down on the bed by Toph and taking her hand. "And I wish we didn't have to do this. But if there's a way to bring a peaceful end to the war, then this is one of the first steps to take."

"By forcing me to marry a jerk?"

"Toph!" Her mother practically jumped off the bed. "Prince Zuko is a kind young man! He may not be… what you expect a first glance, but he will be a fine husband for you when you finally get married."

_Not from what I saw tonight_, Toph thought. _I've _got_ to find a way out of this_.

* * *

><p>Poor Zuko. He needs a hug.<p> 


	4. Meditation

Chapter 3

"Meditation"

Toph barely managed to contain her scowl as she walked forward, hand in her father's. Layered in silks yet again, she was sure that she looked like the small, fragile, helpless little child her parents thought she was—and that's probably what everybody who saw her thought she was too.

The doors in front of them opened, and the servant in the doorway announced their arrival. They walked down the long room, and Toph could sense the four figures near the end: Ozai, Zuko, the man who had been with Zuko at the training grounds last night, and a girl she hadn't sensed before. As they drew closer, a wave of heat passed over her face, and she blinked suddenly dry eyeballs.

"Dad…" she whispered. "Is there fire in the room?"

"There is," he whispered back, a quiet shake in his voice that she had never heard before. "The family is sitting behind and above a wall of fire..." he shook his head. "I don't know where it came from. But that's what you're feeling."

She shut her eyes tight against the heat, and clung tighter to his hand. Firebenders could be _really_ freaky sometimes.

"Welcome back," Ozai's voice said, after they had bowed and took their places on pillows in front and below the wall of fire. "I trust your night went smoothly?"

"It did, Fire Lord. We thank you for your hospitality."

"My family," Ozai said, gesturing to the side. "You have met Prince Zuko. This is Princess Azula, his younger sister. And my brother, General Iroh."

Toph stiffened in surprise. _The Dragon of the West? The one who almost made it through Ba Sing Se's wall?_

She felt the tug at her sleeve that meant she was supposed to bow. She did, gritting her teeth.

"We are honored to meet you, Princess, General," Lao said, his voice echoing strangely off the floor.

"It is an honor to meet you as well," Iroh said, his gravelly voice serious and welcoming.

"Hm," the girl—Azula—said. That one sound was enough to send a shiver down Toph's back. From the sound of her voice to the way she held herself to her calm heartbeat… it all spelled TROUBLE. "You're a small thing, aren't you?"

Toph took a deep breath before sitting up, clenching her fists to keep from bending the ground up and around this jerk. Through her touch on the floor she felt the quiet shock and dismay radiate from her parents, but anger flashed through, coming from… Zuko?

She blinked again, frowning. Yes, that was right. Zuko was angry… though, honestly, when was he not? Mentally, she shrugged.

"I _am_ only eleven years old," she said, and she felt the shock ripple from everyone except Iroh—he seemed more amused. "I'll start growing a lot very soon."

"Hm. I suppose so…" Azula said, leaning forward slightly and putting her cheek in her hand.

Fear spread from her parents like oil from a spilled lamp. Mentally, Toph shook her head. _They're going to die of fright before they leave here._

"I… Forgive my daughter for speaking out of turn again," Lao said, voice bouncing off the floor. Her mother tugged at her sleeve again; Toph wanted to stay sitting upright, but the tugging became more insistent, and she bowed yet again.

"Again?" Azula repeated. Her emotions remained calm, thought there was a hint of barely detectable suspicion there. She was hard to read.

"Your daughter truly is one of Earth," Iroh said with a chuckle.

"Which means you shouldn't expect much from her," Azula said lightly. Again, Zuko's hot anger spiked through the floor. "Stubborn and slow, that's what earthbenders are."

"Now Azula," Ozai said, though Toph could hear the smile in his voice. "At least try to be polite to your future sister-in-law."

Azula sighed theatrically. "If you wish, Father."

Toph swallowed. Everything about this girl was… _wrong_. She was someone to avoid.

A soft touch on her back let her know that she could sit up again. She did, trying hard to keep the annoyance out of her face. This was going to be a _long_ day.

-0-

Toph walked around outside in her pajamas, the warm ground against her feet an interesting contrast to the cooling air. Her seismic sense let her know when people were coming close, giving her time enough to hide. She wanted to be alone… and avoid the awkward questions of how she managed to get so far away from her room all by herself.

She grit her teeth as she waited for another guard to walk by. There were lots of times where she was tempted to just come out and show her parents just what a great Earthbender she was and how capable she was and how she was just fine moving around without someone holding her hand… but she never did. It could be handy to have someone underestimate you.

Especially around here.

She shivered as Zuko's sister crossed into her thoughts. _That_ was one Firebender she had no intention of getting near. She didn't even want to be in the same room as her.

The guard passed and she crept out of the bush. She kept walking and hiding, not really noticing where she was going; just enjoying the feel of being outside, even if the air did always smell like ash…

She didn't notice the heartbeat until she was right outside the room.

Pausing, she put her hand flat on the ground, and frowned. Did she seriously just walk all the way around to Zuko's room?

Putting her back against the wall, she crouched down by the window. He was sitting in front of a table in his room, breathing slowly and regularly… meditating? With each breath, she felt a little puff of heat flow out of the window and across her face.

She sat there, hands and feet on the ground, trying to figure out what the heat was coming from. As she concentrated, her own breathing slowed, until it matched his. She sat there, concentrating and focusing, and her eyes began to droop…

The footsteps moved quickly; she jolted up straight, and someone landed in front of her, fist outstretched, heat flowing from bare feet to the earth.

"What are you doing?" Zuko growled, holding his stance a moment longer before relaxing.

"I was just taking a walk," she said, feeling blood rush to her cheeks and turning her head away.

"And you ended up outside my room?" He said, and she could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She insisted.

He snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

She opened her mouth to retort, when she felt him tense. "Shh!" He hissed at the same time she felt footsteps coming towards them.

"Someone's coming," she whispered. She started to stand when Zuko ducked, grabbed her around the waist, and leapt through the window into his room, carrying her light frame easily.

"What're _you_ doing?" She hissed as he placed her on the floor and walked back to the window.

"Saving you from embarrassment," he hissed back, walking back to the window. "Unless you _want_ to explain to someone how you managed to get all the way over here by yourself? Do you know what people would _think_?"

She stuck her chin out. "No, and I don't care."

He whirled around, and she felt the heat spike out from his feet. "You _should_ care. You're going to end up living here, so you should start to learn and care about what people think, because the rumors they could spread about you can be more damaging than anything else."

"So?"

She could hear the soft sound of grinding teeth. "Any rumors that are attached to _you_ will affect _me_ as well, and I'm sick of people saying bad things about me behind my back and to my face."

She didn't have a response for that.

He turned away, and she felt the footsteps outside retreat. They were silent for a long while, and Zuko moved back to the table he had been sitting in front of before.

"What were you doing?"

"Meditating," he said shortly.

"With what?"

He turned towards her, and Toph had the feeling he was giving her a strange look. "Candles."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Yeah." He reached out, and she felt the little puffs of heat vanish. "It's a good visualization for the breathing technique."

"I'll take your word for it."

Zuko paused, and she felt a slight tremor of embarrassment from him. "Sorry."

She shrugged.

He was silent a moment longer, then he sighed and walked over to the bed. "Come on," he said, pulling what was probably a robe on, "I'll take you back to your room."

Her eyebrow rose. "I thought you didn't want to start any rumors."

He stiffened. "There's nothing wrong with me showing you around the palace grounds," he said, his voice almost as stiff as his body. "Something like that is to be expected."

"Oh." She stood, and walked over to the window.

He beat her there, one hand held out to bar her way. "One thing first. I want to know why you don't want people to know how capable you are."

She scowled, folding her arms. "Part of me really wants to tell everyone, so they're stop treating me as if a sneeze is going to break me. But…" she hesitated, arms falling to her sides, "I don't think my parents would believe me. I don't know what they would do if they found out I was someone completely different than what they want me to be."

"Hm," he said, lowering his arm. "Just how good of an Earthbender are you, anyways?"

Her scowl flashed into a grin. "Ask me again sometime when there's no one around and I'll show you."

He shook his head. "Well, as long as your parents are here, I can help you keep up your charade."

She turned her face towards him, unknowingly meeting his gaze. "What about after they leave?"

He looked away, unable to look into those still unnerving sightless eyes for long. "Are you gonna keep the act up?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Being underestimated could come in handy some day."

"Yes it could…" he muttered, almost too quietly for her to her. He was silent a moment, thinking to himself, then he sighed and crawled out the window. He held a hand out to her, but she ignored it, and made it out on her own.

Toph took two steps away from him, then paused, feeling the sensations in the ground. Someone was coming. She grit her teeth.

This was going to be unpleasant.

Zuko walked up next to her, took her hand and put it on his arm. A guard came around the corner, barely breaking step when he noticed them.

"Prince Zuko!" He hesitated, and Toph had the distinct impression that he was giving her an uncomfortable look.

"I'm just showing her around the grounds," Zuko said, his voice the right mix of emotions. "I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"I, well, yes, Prince," the guard floundered, and Toph could only guess at the look that Zuko was giving him. "Forgive me for interrupting you."

Zuko waved his free hand, and the guard moved on. He lead Toph along slowly, at least until they were out of sight.

"You're good at that," Toph said quietly.

He simply shrugged.

* * *

><p>AND THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE FEELS<p>

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Also, forgive me for not updating on Friday. I was at a con all weekend (Anime Banzai, for any utah readers. woohoo), and I meant to update on Thursday, but things happened too quickly and I didn't get to do everything I wanted before we left. Then I didn't have my computer during the weekend, and I've been feeling kinda under the weather lately, so... yeah, here you go. But I've got the next chapter all done, so I'll get back to the normal updating schedule this week.


	5. Trust

Chapter 4

"Trust"

"You'd better get your things packed, Zuzu."

Zuko waited until he had finished the form, then turned to his sister, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're being sent away again," Azula said, smiling that infuriating smile.

"I've only been home a week!"

"And it's been too long of a week, if you ask me." Azula walked around, looking at the paintings on the wall. "Don't you remember the terms of your banishment? You can only come back if you have the Avatar. Father only allowed this brief reprieve because of your betrothal meeting." She turned back, watching him.

Zuko's hands clenched into fists. "I see," he said, quiet voice not giving away any hint to the fire raging under his skin. "I can't even stay while Toph is here?"

Azula shook her head. "Unfortunately no. She's just going to have to get used to living here while you're away. But don't worry," she stepped forward, and put a light hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'll take good care of her for you."

She left, and Zuko let out the shudder he had been holding in. He wasn't scared of Azula—he knew how to deal with her. But Toph didn't.

He took a deep breath and started another form. The exercise helped him think.

While he wasn't extremely fond of the Earthbender girl, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Both of them were being thrown into this situation without a choice, and from what he understood of her parents, she didn't have much experience with the world outside their home. She might be trained in manners and other useless things, but there was no way she could know anything of the Fire Nation. She knew nothing about the in-fighting and the subtleties of the court here. She would be eaten alive.

Zuko twisted, flowing smoothly from one form to the next. If his father was really forcing him to leave, then it was doubtful that Toph would have anybody to rely on. What he needed was someone he could trust with her secret, but someone who could constantly be around her without suspicion… someone who knew the people in the palace—who knew his family—and could make sure that she could survive the six months until she returned to her parents.

He finished the form, taking a deep breath and holding the ending pose for a moment. An idea began to form in the back of his head. He pulled his shoes on, then went in search of his uncle.

-0-

Toph sat on a bench outside. A small pond was nearby, and through her feet, she watched the turtleducks get in and out of the water. Once they were in, she couldn't see them, but she could hear the happy quacking of the little turtleducklings.

She rubbed her bare feet against the dirt, glad for the long dress. It hid the fact that she didn't wear shoes.

Footsteps approached: Zuko, Iroh, and… one other person she didn't know. Someone Iroh's age… maybe his wife?

"There you are," Zuko called.

"Where else would I be?" She called back, keeping her face towards the pond.

She heard his restrained sigh, and he stopped next to her. "This is Min," he said, pointing to the woman. "She's going to help you while I'm gone."

Toph turned her head towards him, a jerky movement that dislodged some of her hair. "What? You're leaving?"

"Father's sending me away again," he said, voice dripping with bitterness. "Now that the meeting is over, I have to go continue my search for the Avatar."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "The Avatar? But he's dead."

An unfamiliar emotion burst from him. "For my sake, I hope not," he said darkly, then stalked away.

She must've had a confused look on her face. "Do not worry," Iroh said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "The situation Zuko is currently in is not your fault." He sighed. "It is complicated, but I am sure Min will be happy to give you the details."

"I most certainly would be," the woman said, moving to sit next to Toph.

"Min is the servant I trust the most in the whole palace," Iroh whispered. "She will keep your secret, and help you during your stay."

"Thanks," Toph said.

Iroh chucked. "Prince Zuko is the one you should be thanking. It was his idea."

"Zuko?" She couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "But he doesn't care about me—he just cares about his own image."

"My nephew is a complicated young man," Iroh said, straightening up and taking his hand off her shoulder. "You may find your opinion of him changing once you get to know him better." He gave her a pat on the head, then walked away.

Toph scowled. "I wish people wouldn't do that," she said, tucking her bangs behind her ear. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Min chuckled, a nice throaty sound. "In relation to the General, you are." She reached out and fixed Toph's hair back in place.

Toph sighed. "I guess most people are."

Min chuckled again.

"He said you would give me details. So give."

"About Zuko's situation? Hm…" Min seemed sad. "It's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere for six months."

"You sound angry."

Toph scowled. "You'd be too if you were in my feet… I mean, shoes."

Min was silent.

Toph scowl deepened. "If you're making a facial expression at me, _I can't see it._"

"Right," Min chuckled. "Forgive me. Aren't you wearing shoes?"

Toph gave the area a quick scan, then slid one of her bare feet out from under her dress. "I'm an Earthbender. We don't _do_ shoes."

Min shook her head. "Astounding."

"Let me guess: you've never met an Earthbender before."

"They're somewhat hard to come by here."

Toph giggled.

A deep _gong_ rang through the air. Min stood and held her hand out. "Zuko's boat will be leaving soon. You should be there to say good-bye."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Are you ever going to tell me _why_ he has to leave?"

"I will tonight."

"I'll hold you to that. And if you're going to help me keep this up, you've got to take my hand. I can't see you hold yours out, remember?"

"Right, right. Forgive me." She took Toph's hand, and slowly led her to the front doors of the palace.

-0-

"Prince Zuko, take a look on the dock."

"Not now Uncle," Zuko said, head bowed over a map, a scowl on his face. "I'm busy."

Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder. "I insist," he said, pulling Zuko away from the map and out onto the deck. Crewers dashed around, preparing the boat for casting off.

Zuko sighed, rubbing his unscarred eye. "What is it _now_? Did Azula come down for one last gloat, or is—" he reached the railing, and the rest of his sentence died unsaid. Out where the dock met the land, one of the palace's palanquins sat; standing outside it, green visible against the reds and golds, was Toph. She stood, head up, looking at nothing, hands in her sleeves.

Zuko frowned. "Why'd she come? She can't see anything on the water."

"I believe Min brought her here," Iroh said, smiling. "Something like this is good for appearances, no?"

Zuko gripped the railing. Yeah. That was it. Appearances.

Min would take good care of her.

He looked at the dock a moment longer, found Min, and nodded to her. She smiled back. Zuko turned away and stalked back into the bridge, leaving Iroh standing on the deck.

* * *

><p>and you all thought I was gonna let him stay. :p<p>

and remember, this is a slight AU. so, while Toph's parents know about her bending, and she's getting "lessons" while at home, I don't think they would've really told the royal family that she could bend-because really, can you count "basic forms and breathing exersizes only" as bending? Hence, the need to hide her bending. also, Azula is smart. she could figure things out...

also, I generally update my twitter ** pharaohsqueen89** whenever I update my fics. so, follow me there if you want.


	6. Promise

Chapter 5

"Promise"

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Min sighed silently to herself. True to her element, Toph was a persistent one. She sat down on the bed next to the blind girl.

"I don't know what things are like in the Earth Kingdom, but here in the Fire Nation, honor is the most important thing."

Toph frowned. "Yeah, I've heard that, but I don't get it."

Min shook her head. "It's just how things are. And you need to understand that in order to understand what the prince is going through."

Toph nodded. "Honor is important. Got that. So, why did Zuko have to leave?"

Min took a deep breath and told her. She told Toph about Zuko's meeting in the War Room, about the Agni Kai, the scarring, and his banishment. She told her the things that Iroh had told her—challenges Zuko had faced sailing around Earth Kingdom waters, the challenges he faced with the loss of his honor.

"And now they are sailing to the South Pole," Min finished, watching the blind girl closely. Her face looked a little paler. "It will take them months to get there, and then he still has to search while avoiding the barbaric Southern Water Tribe."

Toph frowned, and Min swallowed, wishing she could take back the last. She shouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her duty.

"And that's it?" Toph asked quietly.

"It is."

Toph sat silently for several long minutes. Min sat just as silently, years of patience and training lending her aid.

"No wonder he's angry all the time," Toph finally said.

Min cracked a smile.

"So, why didn't his mom try to stop any of this?"

"She… she's been missing for several years," Min finally said, talking around the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "No one knows where she went… or even if she's still alive."

Toph was quiet. "Oh," she said finally. "That's sad."

Min stood, brushing at her eyes with her sleeve, glad that Toph couldn't see. "If that's everything you wish to know, I'll be going."

Toph lay back on the pillows. "If I think of anything else, I'll ask you in the morning. Night."

"Good night Toph." Min turned down the lantern, then left the room. In the hall, she took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing the memories of Ursa out of her mind. She rounded a corner and nearly ran into someone.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as the figure jumped to the side. "Please forgive me!"

"It's all right," Azula said, brushing the front of her robe. "I was searching for you anyways Min."

The older woman bowed, frowning to the floor. "What can I do for you, Princess?"

"How is the Earth Kingdom girl doing?"

"Toph?" Min raised her head, trying to keep the suspicion out of her face. "She is well, though she misses her parents."

"She does, does she?" Azula said, examining her nails. "Poor thing. You'll have to find something for her to do here that she will like; something that doesn't involve lessons or learning old, stuffy traditions." She paused, giving Min an unreadable look. "We don't want her feeling lonely, do we?"

"No, Princess," Min said, feeling off-balance. "I'll find something suitable for her."

"Good." Azula gave her a smile that sent bumps running up her skin.

"Sleep well Princess."

Azula nodded and wandered off, glancing down the hall that lead to Toph's room for a long moment before walking on.

Min swallowed and hurried back to her own room. She needed to do some thinking.

-0-

The next day, Toph sat through so many lessons on Fire Nation history that she thought her head was going to explode from all the information stuffed into it.

"This is just as bad as back home," she growled quietly to Min.

The older woman gave her hand a gentle squeeze, but didn't say anything. She lead Toph along the halls.

Toph's frown deepened. "Where are we going? My room is back that way."

Min took a deep breath. "The Princess invited you to lunch with her."

"What?" Toph stopped, pulling Min to a halt. "_Azula_ wants to have _lunch_ with me?" She sensed Min's nod. "Why? She doesn't like me. I don't like her. I don't want to go."

"She insisted."

"No."

"Toph, you have to."

The Earthbender ground her teeth. _I need to PUNCH something_. "It's all about appearances, isn't it?"

"That is how it is when you are royalty."

Toph clenched her hands into fists, and felt Min wince. "Sorry." She took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. The food will be good at least."

She could feel Min's pulse relax. The older woman felt relieved. "As always."

Toph took another deep breath. "Well, okay. Here we go."

-0-

_The food _is _good…_ Toph though, taking another bite. Azula sat across the low table from her, eating silently, though Toph could feel her sharp gaze on her.

Toph finished the last of her course, and set her chopsticks down. Min reached forward and set a different plate of something in front of her. "So, what do you want?" Toph finally asked.

Azula's mood didn't change at all. "It's just lunch. I thought that since we would be related eventually, we should get to know each other."

"Ah." Toph took another bite. "You're being more polite than you were the first time I met you."

Terror spiked out from Min. There was nothing from Azula. "Yes, well, Father gave me a little talk," Azula said. Turning her head to face the servants at the doors, she spoke again. "Leave us." They bowed and left. Azula waited for a moment before speaking again. "You too, Min."

Toph swallowed her bite with some difficulty. "But…"

Azula shook her head. "Go."

Min hesitated for a moment, then bowed and also left.

Toph frowned, laying her chopsticks down with a loud _clack._ "Okay, what do you really want?"

"I want to know who you _really_ are," Azula said, also putting her utensils down. "Zuko may not pay attention, but _I_ know there's something you're hiding from everyone." She leaned forward slightly, the ground under her knees warming just the tiniest bit.

Toph swallowed again, thinking fast. What could she say? "What do you care?"

"I don't approve of you being here," Azula said. "You're threatening to taint the Royal Line and weaken our nation." She leaned forward further. "_Who_ are you, and what are you trying to accomplish?"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Look, you think I _want_ to be here? I would rather be at home, where I don't have to worry about people like _you_. I am what I am, and that is an earthbender." She folded her arms and turned her head away. "I don't _care_ about your nation, or your 'royal line' stuff, and I'm not plotting anything. I'm here to begin with because my parents forced me, and I'm still here because _your dad_ said so. In case you haven't noticed," she turned her head back, "but the younger you are, the more people tend to boss you around."

She picked up her chopsticks and started shoving the meat in her mouth as fast as she could.

Azula sat back, heat retreating. "Yes, that does tend to be the case," she said quietly. She breathed deeply, then picked up her chopsticks again. "Very well. Just watch your actions, Toph Beifong. Your word is your bond, and believe me, you don't want to break that."

Toph couldn't hold back a shudder.

_I _need_ to get out of here._

-0-

Six months moved far too slowly for Toph's liking. Her twelfth birthday arrived, along with a new dress from her parents.

She wore it once, then stuffed it at the bottom of her trunk. Fire Nation clothing was a _little_ bit more comfortable.

Min was her one saving grace throughout the whole thing. She would tell Toph entertaining stories, helped her make sense of all the stuff that happened in the palace and, most importantly, took her to places where she could practice her earthbending in private.

"Your style isn't like anything I've heard about before," Min mentioned to her one day, in the middle of her practice.

Toph lowered the rock she had been swinging around. It landed with a dull _thud_.

"Well, you probably haven't heard real reports anyway," she said, smoothly twisting and grabbing two different sized boulders with her bending. One was much heavier, and she concentrated on keeping them in synchronization. "But you're right. I _do_ have an earthbending teacher at home, but my parents won't let me learn anything more than the basics. My real teachers were the badgermoles."

She felt Min's surprise echo through the earth. "Really?"

Toph nodded. "They taught me how to use my bending as something more than a fighting form. It's an extension of myself, just as necessary as my arms and legs are."

Min nodded slowly. "When did you start learning?"

Toph shrugged and dropped the boulders, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. "When I was really young." She shrugged. "I don't remember exactly." Min brought her a towel, and Toph frowned. "Time to go back already?"

"Unfortunately."

She didn't see much of Azula after that one awkward lunch. One day, she left completely, and Toph was able to relax a little more.

Finally, she was able to go home. Min packed her things and lead her to the boat, climbing aboard with her. Here, Toph was _completely _blind—her bending wouldn't work through metal, and there wasn't a single trace of earth on any Fire Nation ship.

It was an _awful_ week, but at least Min was there with her.

Toph met her parents at the dock—Min and the other Fire Nation people stayed on the ship, leaving almost immediately after dropping Toph and her things off.

Being back home was almost worse. She couldn't be herself around her parents or anyone at home, and just a couple of hours back in her room was enough to drive her crazy. There was nowhere she could go to practice her earthbending.

… except, of course, the Earth Rumble arena.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It's been a heck of a couple of days... *rolls* Happy (belated) Halloween!<p>

And thank you all for all your reviews and suggestions! I actually write these chapters weeks in advance, so when you suggest something, I'm usually too far ahead to really add it in-at least, not without changing a bunch of stuff, and I'll be the first to admit that I'm lazy.

But, I am ASTONISHED at the amount of faves and follows I've been getting. I guess the internet really did need a new Toko story after all, eh? :p


	7. Avatar

Chapter 6

"Avatar"

"Keep your knees high, Twinkle Toes!"

Toph pushed the Avatar hard, grinning as he struggled. Now this… _this_ was what Earthbending was. Being outside, _connected_ to the element, living with it, breathing it, making it work _with_ you. True, the benders had to be more stubborn and immovable than their element, but once you made a connection, once you _truly_ learned the Earth, then you could do amazing things.

Aang was struggling, but that was good. It made every little accomplishment a huge milestone, and apparently, that was good for the boy.

Of course, it was much easier to teach him when he could _actually _earthbend.

She jabbed him in the forehead with a finger. "No, Twinkle Toes, you need to stay _rooted_."

"But Toph—"

"You won't be able to feel _anything_ in the earth if your head's always up in the clouds!"

He winced. Katara, watching from a little ways away, winced as well.

"But my stance…" he started.

"Your stance is good," Toph interrupted, "but you shouldn't _need_ to be in it to sense things. You don't see me always walking around in stances, do you?"

"That's different though."

She slashed a hand to the side. "It's no different at all! A _true_ earthbender is always listening to the earth, even when he isn't bending it." She leveled a finger at his face. "Learn that, Twinkle Toes, and you'll thank me some day."

Aang sighed, and nodded.

Toph waited until he had taken four steps, then she wacked the ground with her heel, making a small pillar shoot up under Aang's foot and throwing him into the air.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPH!"

She laughed, shaking her head. He made it back safely down to earth, of course, but he was still mad. It wasn't that hard to read.

That anger pricked at a memory, and a sensation felt nearly a year ago echoed through her mind.

Aang was saying something. She shook her head. "Go practice your waterbending, Twinkle Toes. I'll get back to you later."

She walked away before anyone could say anything, walking far enough away so that she couldn't see anybody. She double checked, scanning as far as she could, and then let out her frustration, digging her bending deep into the rock face in front of her. She clenched her fists, and the rock crumbled, pressed into spheres. She twisted, bringing the rocks out, and punched repeatedly, sending each one flying far into the distance.

"Get out of my head, Zuko," she growled once she had sent every rock flying. "I'm done with that life; I don't need you popping back up here." She grit her teeth. "Again."

-0-

_One week earlier…_

"I can't believe I just yelled at my earthbending teacher!"

Toph would've smirked had she not been so tired. That's what they got for trying to boss _her_ around. She carried her own weight; why would she have to do things for them when they could do it themselves?

She kept walking, even when she lost sight of everyone when they went into the water. Maybe now she could find a nice, comfortable patch of ground to sleep on…

After only half an hour of walking, she stopped. Someone was hiding behind that rock over there, but… no way, it couldn't be…?

She punched at the ground, sending a shockwave towards the person.

"Ouch!"

_Oh no…_

Some time later, Toph held her teacup, scowling in the direction of the liquid. "I didn't think I'd find _you_ all the way in the middle of nowhere."

Iroh laughed, taking a sip. "It is funny how, despite how large this world is, our paths can cross multiple times in the most unexpected ways."

Toph took a sip, not knowing what to say to that. Man, his tea was _good_.

"I thought you would be at home with your parents by now."

"No way," she nearly growled. "I wanted to get away from all that—being forced to do things I didn't want to, to hide my bending, to… to not be myself." She drained her cup. "I can do things on my own; I'm strong. I don't need anybody's pity."

"Is that what you are thinking?" Iroh asked, his raised eyebrow evident in his voice. "You think others pity you?"

"Of course they do!" She slammed her cup on the ground. "You've seen the way they treat me—like a little doll. I told them what I could do—_showed_ it to Dad. I took out a whole group of big, buff Earthbenders on my own, and they _still_ didn't think I was strong enough! And you!" She pointed at him. "You wouldn't even let me pour my own tea!"

Iroh listened in silence, waiting until she was done. When he spoke, it was with the same calm tone he had always used around her. "I poured your tea," he said, picking up the kettle again, "because I wanted to, and for no other reason." He refilled her cup. "I know you are a strong earthbender—"

"You've never even seen me fight."

"No, but I know that you see through your bending. Few, if any others, have such mastery over their element that they are able to turn a disability into a strength."

Toph thought about that for a moment, then she picked up her cup and took a sip.

"And I know you are a strong young woman because you stood your ground against my nephew." He chuckled.

Toph took another sip. "Where is Zuko anyway?"

Iroh sighed quietly, turning his head to look out over the canyon to the side. "He's wandering on his own, right now. He needs time to think and be alone."

"So why're you following him?"

"Because I care for him. I am letting him search for his own path, but should he ever get into trouble, I will be right there, and able to help."

There was silence as they both sipped at their tea. "He's lucky to have an uncle like you," Toph eventually said, her cup empty again. She gave it back to him and stood. "Thanks for the tea. It was really good." Turning, she took a step away.

"Toph."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to travel with me? Being alone is hard, I know…"

"I kinda prefer that right now."

"Oh?"

She shrugged. "I'm traveling with some others but…" she sighed, puffing her bangs away from her face. "They kept bugging me, and telling me to do more than what I'm supposed to. I'm carrying my own weight—why should I have to carry theirs too?" As she spoke, she sat down again.

Iroh chuckled quietly. "You remind me a little of Zuko."

"What?!"

"Only a little," he added with another laugh. "You have a drive to prove yourself to others, to the point of … uh, extreme independence."

Toph scowled. "So?"

"It is not weakness to have to rely on others, nor to have them rely on you." He took a sip. "The strongest people I know are that way because they have a vast system of support. You help them and, in turn, they help you."

Toph was silent, and she accepted the filled cup when he offered it to her.

"Even the Avatar has to rely on others," he continued. "While he has great power, he cannot unlock his full potential without other masters teaching him the other elements."

She kept her face away from him, hiding her grimace behind a taking a drink.

"While I would like it if you were to travel with me, Toph, I understand how you feel." He set his cup down on the ground, and inclining his head to her.

She gave back her half-full cup. "I'd like to, but… I think there's somewhere I need to be." She stood, and paused. "You do know that Zuko's moving, right?"

Iroh started slightly. "He is?"

She nodded, pointing in the direction the recognizable footsteps were coming from. "Yeah. That way."

The old man began packing away his things. "Thank you for informing me."

"No problem." She hesitated. "Thanks for the tea. And the advice."

"Anytime," Iroh said, standing and bowing to her. "Thank you for sitting and drinking with me."

She paused, then returned the bow—oddly formal, but… well, Iroh had earned her respect.

Walking away, she did some fast thinking—not easy after a night with no sleep. Those girls that had been chasing them had been difficult to deal with, and—from what she had been able to tell when she left—they were still chasing after everyone. And after that… well, there was no better Earthbender in the world than her.

Iroh's words rang through her tired brain, and she scratched her head. "Fine, fine," she growled to no one in particular. "I'll go back. They could use my help anyway."

She headed back to the river where she had left everyone, expecting them to all be long gone. But, actually, there were some people here, three of them. Hiding behind a tree, she stretched her sense out, trying to get a feel for who these girls were.

There were two non-benders—one who moved like a dancer, and another who had a ridiculous amount of hidden weaponry beneath her clothes. And the third…

Toph's jaw dropped. _Azula?!_

They split, the two non-benders going one way and Azula going a different way. Toph waited until the area around was clear—making sure that no one was going to double-back—and then headed off after Azula.

_Did Aang and everyone split into two groups as well? _She ran along, noticing the trail of Appa's fur. _And why is Azula out here, chasing the Avatar? I thought _Zuko _was supposed to be the one doing that…_

She frowned, then stopped as a thought occurred to her. _This must be why Azula left all those months ago. Ozai sent her out here to hunt for Aang. Or… maybe to hunt for Zuko?_

Why did that thought scare her?

She quickened her pace, the trail of fur leading her right to an abandoned village—right in the middle of a fight.

She hid behind a building, watching Aang—it could _only_ be him, with those light steps—fight against two others. Azula—she definitely had an interesting form—and someone else… Toph closed her eyes, focusing harder on her sense.

Step, step, twist, punch, _whoosh_…

"Argh!"

Her eyes snapped open. _Zuko!_

There was no mistaking that voice, or that anger, or that fire. Zuko was fighting with his sister, and with the Avatar.

She watched at the three fought, feeling the heat as the old buildings around them burned. She watched as Sokka and Katara came, and still, Azula was able to hold her own.

Well, maybe she could tip the balance a little.

With her in the fight, they managed to corner her—the six of them facing her. It felt kinda… odd to be standing on the same side as Zuko.

"You win," Azula said, raising her arms. "I know when I'm beat."

Toph frowned. Yeah, that was definitely Azula, with that voice and that 'oh so better than you' attitude…

Sudden surprise from Iroh radiated outwards; what happened? What had he seen?

And then Azula struck.

Toph could see her running, could feel the confidence and the smirks oozing from every step she took as she ran.

But she could also feel Iroh's painful breaths as he lay on the ground, could feel the heat from the burn flowing through the earth. There was a lot of heat…

"Zuko, I can heal him!" Katara said, stepping forward.

"Just leave!"

"Zuko, let me help!"

"_Leave!_" The word was punctuated with a blast of fire, and Toph growled.

The fire faded and she jumped forward, tackling Zuko and pinning him face first to the ground. A twist of the wrists cocooned him in earth; Toph gestured back towards Katara.

"Heal fast, Sugar Queen."

Katara knelt, and Toph could hear the humming of her water, but Zuko was twisting, thrashing against the earth, slowly working it away bit by bit. "Let _me go!"_

Katara stood, trembling in fear; Iroh's breathing had deepened and was regular, but she could still feel some heat from the burn.

Fire spiked beneath Zuko, radiating outwards, she jumped back, pushing of the earth that held him, just barely in time. A fireball exploded outwards from the prince, the heat of it just brushing against Toph's face. She ran the opposite direction, rubbing her nose, barely noticing that the other three were right behind her.

* * *

><p>BUH I'm so bad at fight scenes…<p>

Also, if I don't mention something here, assume it happens as canon in the show.


	8. Connections

Chapter 7

"Connections"

Toph let the boulders drop, feeling her anger drain away. She sat, and sighed.

How long had it been since she left the Fire Nation? Half a year? Something like that? And _still_ she couldn't keep from running into those stupid Fire Royals wherever she went.

She rubbed her forehead, sighing again. Footsteps were coming up behind her—Katara. Toph groaned a little.

"Toph?"

"What?"

Katara came around the large boulder Toph was leaning against, her steps careful as always and concern radiating outwards though the earth. "There you are. You've been gone a while and I started to worry."

Toph shrugged. "Well, you found me."

She could sense Katara's frown in her stance, but her voice was still steady as always. "Well, Dinner's ready. Sokka actually managed to get some meat this time."

"Really?!" Toph leapt to her feet, aided by a push from the earth. "Well then, what're we waiting for?"

Katara laughed softly, and followed after.

-0-

Zuko sat on the ground, staring at the shapes his uncle had drawn in the dirt several days ago. In that time, Iroh had healed almost completely—much faster than if he hadn't been helped by that Water Tribe girl.

The events over the past few days flashed through his mind, and he grit his teeth. He couldn't help but be grateful that Uncle was healed, but it was still _embarrassing_ to be tackled and held down by a girl nearly half his size and weight.

The embarrassment tangled with his frustration at his inability to make lightning, and fought within his chest. Abruptly, he stood, walking over near the cliffside and taking a stance.

He worked through form after form, rage powering his fire, making it burn warm in his chest and hands. He kept going, going over every form he knew, pushing his body as far as it could go. Sweat collected around his hairline—_still_ a strange feeling—but he kept going, only stopping when his breathing started to come in quick bursts. He finished the last form, breathing deeply while holding the ending form.

"Very good, Prince Zuko."

He turned; Iroh was standing to the side, one hand on his still healing shoulder. "Uncle! How long were you watching?"

"Almost the whole time." He walked forward to stand in front of Zuko. "Your skills and forms have greatly improved my nephew, but there is still one thing you lack."

Zuko scowled and turned away. "There always _is_. I'm not perfect; I'm not Azula."

Iroh shook his head. "No, this is something even she can work on, though I am not going to tell her." He grinned, but Zuko just kept scowling.

"Do you remember what I tried to teach you while we were traveling in the South Pole?"

"You filled my head with a lot of stuff," Zuko grumbled. "Useless forms and Pai Sho rules."

Iroh looked distressed. "How could my own blood said such things?" He sighed and shook his head. "No, Prince Zuko. All the things I have taught you have a purpose and stand as the basis for other things. In this case, the very base of your firebending."

Zuko raised his eyebrow a little.

"Firebending comes from the _breath_," Iroh said, breathing deeply as an example, "not from the force of the punch. Or from anger," he added as almost an afterthought.

Zuko looked away.

"Once you master your breath control," he continued, "then you will be able to truly master Fire."

"But fire is _power_," Zuko said. "If that's the case, then why doesn't the force of the punch matter?"

Iroh sat, rolling his shoulder and grimacing slightly. "In some cases, it does matter, but that should not be the _source_ of your power."

Zuko sat with a huff. "Is this one of those old-person wisdom things?"

"A little," Iroh chuckled. "Perhaps someday, you will know where I learned about the true meaning of fire. Until then," he stretched with a little groan, "you will simply have to trust what I say, and adjust your firebending accordingly."

Zuko sighed, but nodded.

-0-

Toph sat back, sighing happily. "I'm surprised you _actually_ found some really good meat this time."

Sokka took a huge bite, chewed, and swallowed. "I'm choosing to take that as a complement."

"Take it however you want, Snoozles."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nope."

Katara chuckled. "At least you didn't get stuck in a hole this time."

All of them laughed, except Sokka. He took another huge bite, grinding his frustration out on the meat.

"It would've been okay if you did though," Aang said, jumping up. "I definitely could've earthbended you out this time!"

"Ah, no, not quite," Toph said, raising a finger.

"But Toph, I'm getting _really_ good!"

She leaned forward, putting her chin in her hand and resting her elbow on her knee. "Yeah. Keep going another four years, and maybe you'll get to that point."

"Toph…" he groaned. "Not this again…"

"Oh come on," she said. "Stop being a pansy and get used to working hard."

"But—"

"Now go train. I let you off easy today with mostly waterbending."

"Toph, I can't practice at night!"

She jumped up, shoving her face right up close to his; she hoped he was getting a good view of her eyes. "Yeah, you think that stops _me?"_

He took half a step back. "Sorry…"

"You'd better be." She stepped back also, pointing in the direction she had been earlier. "I set up an obstacle course for you over there. Go through it four times, taking a different way each time." She grabbed his belt and tied it around his face. "And do it like this."

"But I'm not there yet."

"So?"

He sighed.

"I thought so. Get going, Twinkle Toes."

She sensed him go off, and assumed that the others were watching him too. Katara came up behind her, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Toph? Can I talk with you?"

The little earthbender's scowl grew. "It's not about Aang's training, is it?"

"No."

"Well, then, talk to me." She sat again, and grabbed another chunk of meat.

Katara sat next to her. "I've been thinking about that time a week ago, when we fought Azula."

Toph nearly choked. She swallowed the bite with some difficulty. "Yeah, so? What about it?"

"Well… you seemed very adamant about me healing Ir—that man. I've just been wondering, why? It… doesn't seem like something you would do."

Sokka laughed. "It was funny watching her tackle Zuko though. She's half his size! And then _WHAMMO!_ Face first in the _dirt!_"

Toph ignored him, instead concentrating on chewing. "Well, he needed it, right? Zuko didn't seem like the healing type so…" she shrugged. "He's lucky we were there."

Katara was silent for a while. "How did you know that was Zuko?"

"Who _hasn't _heard of the idiot prince?" Toph shot back, keeping her face towards the fire. "My parents had trade deals with the Fire Nation."

It was Sokka's turn to choke. "Your parents did… _what_?"

Toph shrugged. "Well, it wasn't the Fire Nation proper. Just the nearby colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"_They're still Fire Nation!_" Sokka said, punching the ground. "I thought the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation were _at war!"_

Toph shrugged again. "Hey don't ask me. I just knew some stuff that was going on, not why. It's not like my parents invited me to their business meetings." She took a huge bite, and spoke through the food. "Not like I would've wanted to go anyways."

"Humph." Sokka reached for the last of the food. "You want anymore, Katara?"

"Go ahead. Still, Toph, I think that's strange your parents would do that." She hid her suspicion well in her voice, but her body told a different story.

"You'd be surprised at what my parents traded with them," Toph growled, memories from almost a year ago flashing, unwelcome, through her mind. Trading lots of things with their enemies, including Toph herself.

Well, that was done and gone. As long as both she and Zuko were gone from their families, that contract would never get filled.

She took another bite, her silence indicating the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>You're going to have to excuse the lack of fluff so far. One, they're still not even in the same group, and two, the age gap. I had a reader point out in one of my other fics that Toph is too young to feel anything more than a crush, so any srs feels are not only out of character for Toph, but for her age group as well.<p>

But don't worry. Things will happen. You all just need to be patient Earthbenders and wait. :P


	9. Slumming

Chapter 8

"Slumming"

Toph lay on the floor, resting against another cushy pillow, hands behind her head. It wasn't home but, Oma help her, it felt _way_ too similar.

Aang was pacing in the corner, stopping every time he passed by the window, presumably looking out it for Appa. Katara knelt at the table, worry easily readable through the earth. Sokka was also sitting at the table, finishing the last of the food that had been brought for them by the ever freaky Joo Dee.

"Aang, sit down. You're making me dizzy with all your pacing in circles," Toph said, waving a hand towards him.

Anger spiked through the earth—a worn anger, different from Zuko's. "I can't sit! I can't sit still; I have to go out looking! Appa's out there in the city somewhere, I just know it. I've got to go find him, but this _entire city_ is working against us!"

Toph sighed. He _said_ he wasn't angry at her—and he and the others might believe it—but the anger and sadness he felt whenever he talked about missing Appa was always directed at her. He denied it even when she pointed it out, telling him that it was either save the bison or save all of _them_ as the library was sinking, but he had just opened his glider and flown away.

Of course, Ba Sing Se was wearing on everyone, even Katara. The high and mighty "officials" thinking that they could just blackmail them all into staying… if Toph had her way, they would all be gone and out of here. But of course, whatever Aang said was what they did.

So they were stuck here 'til the giant fluffy monster was found.

The fancy walls and air seemed to close in on Toph, and she stood, making her way over to the door.

"Toph?" Katara called. "Where're you going?"

"To get some air," she said, walking through the door and slamming it behind her.

-0-

Zuko sighed as he took his apron off. The lunch rush was over, and he could finally have his break. His stomach gurgled quietly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since early this morning.

Iroh came into the kitchen, humming quietly. "Lee, I'm surprised you're still here."

"I was just about to get some lunch," he said, hanging the apron on a peg by the door. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

Iroh smiled wide, expertly pouring tea into cups waiting on a tray. "Yes, please. Go see if that one stall has duck again."

Zuko gave him a flat look before remembering the place Uncle was talking about. It wasn't expensive—not many things in the Lower Ring were—but their meat had been good. He walked out, the door swinging shut behind him, and stretched. The sun's warmth felt good on his face after being cooped up inside all morning.

He had a while before he had to be back, so he decided to take the long way to the vendor, walking out onto the main road.

Some of the people gave him weird looks—they must've been newer. Those who had been to the tea shop were used to his appearance by now.

People with burns were not an uncommon sight in the Lower Ring.

Anger pulled at his gut as a woman stared at him, then turned to whisper to her companion as Zuko walked past. Even here, in an area full of refugees from the war, he stood out uncomfortably. He looked away from the women, towards the other side of the street.

Not too far away, a figure stood frozen, the crowd moving around her, like water around a stone. She was short, but a familiar bob of black hair gave her an extra few inches of height.

Zuko froze as well as he realized who that was.

They stood unmoving for several moments, each watching the other in their own way, people in the crowd grumbling as they moved around them.

The last time he had seen Toph was when they had fought Azula. She had been traveling with _the Avatar_. If she was here, then _he_ was here too. And that meant…

Zuko moved first, walking quickly towards her, feeling the odd bubble of obsession and hope rise in his chest. _Toph was traveling with the Avatar._

He walked faster, trying to get to her before she had time to react. She would sense him coming, but maybe…

She tensed, then turned and bolted down a side street.

Zuko ran after her.

It was a strange game of cat and mouse. Zuko was familiar with this part of the city—he had spent many nights wandering around under the Blue Spirit mask—but Toph's vision was different from his. He didn't know exactly what she was capable of, only that she could see through earthbending, and there was earth _everywhere_. He guessed she could see quite a distance, and would know well beforehand what roads were dead ends, what crossed over where, where the people around them were moving to, and where potential hiding spots were.

Zuko grit his teeth and pushed his pace harder, trying to keep the small green-clad girl in sight. His legs were longer, and he started to catch up, almost within grabbing distance now. They dodged around people, leaving a small trail of havoc in their wake.

Toph ducked around a corner onto a more empty small side street, pushing off against the ground to keep her balance. Zuko skidded around, reaching out and grabbing the end of her tan apron-thing. She jerked to a halt, pulling the fabric tight. Zuko held on, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me go!" She yelled, her hands flying to his arm and trying to pull him away. She was pretty strong for her size, but Zuko was bigger, and stronger still.

"No," he grunted. "Not until you answer my questions."

Toph twisted, but he held on tighter. "Argh!" She yelled. "Let go!"

Zuko held on until she ran out of energy; she stopped fighting, but her hands were still clinging painfully to his arm. "Why're you here?"

"I needed some air," she growled. "What do you care?"

"I meant what are you doing in _Ba Sing Se_?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Looking for someone. Let me go."

"Nope. You're here with the Avatar, aren't you?"

"I was _alone_ 'til you decided to chase me down." She tugged at his arm, grunting a little with the wasted effort.

Zuko nearly beat his head against hers. "That's not what I'm asking _and you know it!_"

"Yeah, right, like I'm just gonna tell you! You're chasing after Aang again! I'm not gonna let you lay a finger on my student!"

A thought popped into his head, and he grit his teeth. It probably wasn't going to work, but… he leaned his head down, hissing into her ear. "You're going to be my wife; you're supposed to _help_ me! I've got capture the Avatar so I can go home!"

She froze, muscles tense. "You still… think that?" She whispered.

"What?"

"You think that after everything our parents put us through, after all the trouble I went through to get away from them… you think I'd turn around and leave my freedom for a stuffy life again?!"

Her hands shot out and down, and a pillar of earth shot out of the wall, straight into Zuko's shoulder. He grunted, grip loosening on Toph, and she pulled free. She ran a few steps, each time making another column of earth shoot up and bash into Zuko. He was knocked around like an acorn in a hurricane, and landed flat on his face.

"You're part of that life I left behind!" She yelled at him from down the street. "Now _leave me alone!_"

She ran off, and Zuko sat up slowly, groaning and putting a hand on his ribcage. He was probably going to have some nasty bruises in the morning, but at least nothing felt broken. She had gone easy on him.

That thought made him grit his teeth again, and he stood, looking around for her. She was long gone, and he hit the wall with his fist in frustration, the fire barely staying contained under his skin. But still… now that he knew the Avatar was here, the chance to go home was closer than before.

-0-

Toph finally got close to the wall dividing the Lower and Middle Rings, and she stopped running. She leaned against a wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the ground, breathing hard.

Again. _Again_. That _stupid_ Fire Prince kept popping up and making her life difficult. What the frick was he doing in Ba Sing Se anyways?

She forced herself to take deep, controlled breaths, slowing her racing heartbeat. Could Zuko be spying on someone here? No… if he was, he would've found a way into the Upper Ring; there was no one of importance in the Lower Ring. No one that he'd pay attention to anyways.

And if he was a spy, then that meant that he would be working together with Azula. And the last time they had been together, they had been trying to kill each other. So unless they had fixed their differences in the month or so since then—very unlikely, as they were both just as stubborn and unforgiving as any earthbender she had met—then he couldn't be a spy.

Could it be… they had just moved here to start a new life? If Iroh was still here, then that move would make sense.

Well, Iroh may be willing to start a new life, but Zuko was obsessed with going back to his old one. Still, as long as he was in the Lower Ring, the possibility of him getting to Aang was very slim—unless Aang did something stupid.

Toph groaned and put a head in her hand. Aang would do _anything_ to get Appa back, including very stupid things—like passing fliers around the city. And if Zuko could get to Appa first, that would give him the opening he needed to take Aang back to the Fire Nation.

She stood, and headed back towards the Upper Ring. They had a bison to find.

* * *

><p>As I said before: if it's not written differently, then assume things happen as canon in the show.<p>

And yeah, Zuko's kinda being a bit mean. Remember what Toph did to him last time they met, tho: she tackled him face down in the dirt, heh heh. That image gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling.

And yes, I know these chapters are short. If you want them longer, you'll have to wait at least 2 weeks between each chapter. XP (if you want longer chapters, go read my other fics, haha. Especially the Zelda one *shameless plug*)


	10. Appa

Chapter 9

"Appa"

The Dai Li headquarters under Lake Laogai were as dark and creepy as the Upper Ring was bright and clean. Zuko moved through the tunnels, dao in hand, mask on face, gold eyes darting everywhere, looking through every cracked door. His steps were silent, his breathing just as quiet, though his heart pounded with excitement. Finally. _Finally_. He would have what he needed to catch the Avatar. He just needed to find the bison and then…

Well, he wasn't quite sure, but he'd figure that out when he got there.

-0-

Toph grimaced as they ran through the headquarters; some spots on the floor were slimy from perpetual dripping from the lake above, and it made her shudder with disgust.

They passed by rooms, lead by another kid named Jet, whom they had apparently met before. Katara's heart beat fast often when he was speaking, both from rage and from embarrassment, and that made Toph laugh really hard several times over.

They ran by a room full of Joo Dee's, all of them repeating words spoken to them by a Dai Li agent. Most of the rooms were shut, but Toph could sense what was going on beyond the closed doors, and she almost pulled her sight back in disgust. No wonder the doors were closed… they must've been really thick too, to keep all the sounds from filtering out and around the halls.

But she kept her sight pushed out as far as she could see it, trying to find the big fuzzball that was Appa.

Something flickered right on the edge of her vision—familiar footsteps. Toph frowned, concentrating, but they ran out of her sight before she could even get a good feel for who it was. Another pair of feet passed through, right on the edge, and out again. Neither of them were Dai Li—they moved too differently. But… who else could be down here?

"Toph!" Sokka called back to her in a loud whisper. "Anything?"

She shook her head. "This place is _huge_."

Sokka grit his teeth. "Right. We'll have to split up. I'll go with Katara and Toph. Aang and Jet, you go that way." He gestured down one hall. "Aang and Toph, keep an ear on the ground for each other, okay?"

They nodded, and everyone split.

As they ran down the hall, Sokka and Katara pausing to look in the rooms, Toph kept moving forward. The two sets of feet had appeared on the edge of her vision again, and she wanted to get closer, try to find out who it was.

Five steps later, it hit her, feeling as though the entire lake was collapsing on her.

_Zuko!_

She ran forward, leaving Sokka and Katara behind as they branched down a different way. Something appeared in her vision behind Zuko. Iroh was there, and so was… Appa! Oh no…

She ran faster, moving quickly around the corners and sliding a little in the wet spots on the floor. There… just ahead of her… she could hear their voices now, hear metal chains clank as Appa shuffled around nervously.

"What were you planning on doing next?" Iroh asked as Toph took up a position beside the door. She pressed close to the wall by the door, listening hard.

"I… I don't know," Zuko said. "I'll… figure out something!"

"This is exactly like the North Pole!" Iroh said, voice sounding surprisingly angry. "When you got there, you _had_ the Avatar, but you had no idea where to go next! You would have _died_ if his friends had not taken mercy on you."

"But I need to do this Uncle! With the bison I can get the Avatar and go home."

"Is that what you really want? Or is that the part of you that still wants to be the obedient son? It is time to ask yourself the big questions, Prince Zuko? Who are _you_, and what do _you_ want?"

"Argh!"

With a clang, Zuko threw down his swords, the sound ringing around the large room alongside his wordless yell.

Toph stood outside, hands clenched into fists. Appa was _right there_… but what was Zuko going to do? Would he pick up the swords and attack the bison? Would he simply leave? What was he going to do?

Zuko was holding his head in his hands, taking deep breaths as the hot flames of his emotions shot out from this connection with the earth, an almost uncomfortable bright spot in Toph's vision.

"What should I do, Uncle?" He finally asked, his voice breaking a little.

Iroh was quiet, then he walked over to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do what you feel is right."

Zuko stood there for a long time, then he picked up his swords and turned to Appa.

Toph panicked, and stepped around the doorframe as Zuko struck. "No!" She yelled, hand outstretched and ready to bring the earth up to stop him.

Appa flinched, and there was a loud clanging as the manacle around one of his legs fell to the ground. Zuko and Iroh turned to face her, surprise clear.

Toph stood there as she realized that Zuko wasn't going to kill Appa… he was going to _free _him. An embarrassed blush spread like wildfire over her face.

"Toph?" Iroh asked, head tilting slightly to the side. Zuko turned back, his emotions an impossible-to-read clutter, and freed another of Appa's legs.

"Um… hi," she said. "I was just… uh, looking for Appa."

"Like everyone else," Zuko grumbled over Iroh's chuckle. "We've got this handled."

"Come now, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, walking over to Toph. She got the feeling that he was smiling at her. "We could certainly use Toph's help. It would be much easier to get the bison out with an earthbender at our side."

Toph turned her head away, hands clenching into fists as a third shackle fell to the ground. This was the reason they had come to this slimy, awful building in the first place. But… working on the same side with Zuko…

She bit her lip, then lifted her head and nodded. "You're right. It'll be a lot easier with me. You done getting him free yet?"

Zuko snorted, swords making quick work of the fourth shackle. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close to her. "Thank you," he said quietly. "This will be beneficial for all of us in the end."

"Yeah." She nodded, listening as Zuko sliced through the penultimate manacle. Appa was snorting with excitement, but was keeping still so that Zuko didn't accidentally cut him. "Why're you in Ba Sing Se anyways?" Toph asked Iroh.

The older man hesitated. "It is… a long story. To put it simply, we wanted to start a new life. And this is the safest place in the world, away from the Fire Nation."

Toph raised an eyebrow as the last shackle fell, but she was spared a response by the eager footsteps of Appa coming towards her. She had a moment to brace herself before she got a faceful of wet tongue.

"Pleah!" She spat, holding out her hands to ward him off. "Yeah, it's good to see you too big guy." He licked her once more then turned away. She shuddered and wiped her face, flicking her hand to get the spit off, and nearly missing what else was happening.

Appa had gone over to Zuko and was giving him the same happy, slimy treatment.

Iroh was chuckling over by Toph. "It seems he is glad to finally be free. Good."

"Ugh… yeah, sure." Zuko said, squelching towards them. "Now how do we get him out? He's too big to move through the halls…"

Toph grinned, and pointed straight up. "There's our exit."

She didn't need to see Zuko's face to read his exasperation. "Isn't there a _lake_ straight above us?"

Toph shook her head. "Nope. Looks like this part of the compound spreads to the edge of the Lower Ring. We fly him out and come back for the others, then high-tail it out of here."

Zuko humphed, folding his armed and turning away from her. "You'd better drop us off before coming back. I don't think anybody else would be happy to see us."

She raised her eyebrow again in question, and Iroh must've noticed, because he shrugged. "He has a point."

"Alright, fine, I'll drop you off. Now come on." She grabbed Iroh and Zuko's hands, pulling them towards Appa's tail. "Let's get out of this place."

Before she climbed on Appa's tail, she sent one last scan around the room, just to make sure. Yep, there was that trap door in the ceiling, and it'd be easy to flip or break with her bending. There was no one in the corridor outside, but she could sense Sokka and Katara's worry through the stone. She had to hurry, or else she'd be in _big_ trouble with everyone.

She took a stance in the middle of Appa's broad back, her toes curling around his fur in a firm grip. She could barely sense Zuko and Iroh crouched beside her, holding on tightly as well.

"Appa, yip yip!"

He took off, and Toph quickly crouched, grabbing on with her hands. Oma this was _terrifying_, flying without the saddle. "Tell me when we get close to the ceiling!" She said, and dimly felt one of them nod.

The continued flying up, wind rushing past her cheeks, then Zuko called out: "Now!"

Toph stood and _pushed_ with her bending, feeling out for the stone. She found it, rushing alarmingly close, and she reached out with a hand, punching the air.

Just barely ahead of them, the stone slab shattered. They flew through a cloud of dust into the open air, Appa calling out happily.

Toph fell down into her crouch, climbing slowly towards his head. "Appa, there's a big lake just outside the city. Fly that way, and I'll bring Aang up to meet you."

He rumbled something back towards her.

"Sure," she said, completely guessing as to what he was saying. "Just let these guys off first, then let me get back down there."

He growled something else.

"No, you won't fit in the halls. And even I can't bend that much stone at once. Too much pressure from the water. We'll meet you at the lake, okay?"

Appa grumbled something that sounded like a sigh, and moved lower through the air. She felt Iroh and Zuko move off, and she carefully eased her way towards that edge—Appa must've been hovering with his back level to the street.

Someone stepped back on and grabbed her hand, guiding her to the street. Her eyes widened when she got her "sight" back, and she quickly pulled her hand out of Zuko's. "Get going," she muttered to them.

"Thank you," Iroh said, giving her a small bow and hurrying away.

Zuko stood next to her for a moment, fidgeting a little, as though he was trying to figure out something to say.

She flapped her hand at him. "I said, get moving, Sparky. Dai Li are gonna be swarming around here any minute now."

He nodded. "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, sure," she said, turning her back to him. She jumped and thrust her fists downward, and the small square of stone she was standing on slid down, back into the tunnels. She heard Appa rumble as he took off again, and she felt Zuko and Iroh running through the city streets, until they passed out of her vision.

Toph turned her attention to the headquarters below. Sokka and Katara were rounding a corner, almost to the room where she was. She landed when they were a few steps away from the doorway, and ran over to the wall behind them. She opened it up and stepped out, shutting the wall when Sokka yelled her name. "Toph!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right here," she said, coming up to them. "I never lost you."

Sokka shook his head, then looked in the room. "Hey… something was here…" he moved in further, walking around the newly sliced shackles. "There's six of these! Appa was here!"

"Well then, let's go find Aang and get out of here," Toph said, tipping her head to the side as something echoed through the earth. She turned towards the source, feeling panic start to rise in her chest as she realized what was going on.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing Katara's hand and running. "Aang and Jet are in trouble!"

Katara got her legs beneath her and started running, Sokka scrambling behind them to catch up.

Toph watched the fight, watched Jet turn on Aang, and she ran faster. This wasn't going to end well at all…

* * *

><p>:p<p>

So, let me tell you all this thing. A thing about my life.

When I get into it, I _can_ write pretty quickly. However, the moments I have the time to slip into a writing frenzy are few and far between now, because I have an 18-month-old child.

I'm sure you're thinking "But PQ! You're a stay-at-home mom; that must mean you have tons of free time!" Let me tell you this: that thought is a LIE.

I want you guys to have the best fic I can give you, and that means waiting for me to pound it out and look over it and edit it. So, trust me. I know you hate it, but the waiting means the fic is a lot better than it could be.

So please, continue to bear with me. :)

(also, I'm not mad, I just want you guys to understand why asking for more chapters faster won't do you any good ;) )

Also, sorry for this being so late! It was Thanksgiving this past weekend, and we traveled down to see our families… and I forgot to bring my laptop with me. OTL So I couldn't update the chapter, because I didn't have it!

But don't worry, there will still be another one out on Friday. :D


	11. An explanation

Sorry to get all your hopes up everyone, but I believe you all have been wanting an explanation as to the lack of updates.

Part of it is because of the holidays-we've been traveling and I've been doing lots of stuff to try to get everything ready (cooking, gift shopping, you know the drill...). Part of it is because Child is teething and needs lots of love and attention. Part of it is that most of my writing time has been spent writing a novel with my friend. And the most disappointing part is because I'm lazy, haha. I had a good buffer built up for the story, but now, I've run out of chapters to post. ^^; I'd been hoping to avoid this by staying ahead with my writing, but... life has kind of taken over.

So, here's what I'm gonna do, and I'm sure you all will not be happy for a while. No, I'm not stopping the story, haha, but I'm going to be taking a hitaus until the new year. During that break, I'll focus on writing and hopefully get close to or near the end, so I won't miss another update.

I know you guys hate waiting, and I'm really, _really_ sorry. But remember, I still want to give you the best story I can, and in order to do that, I need a break to focus and finish. This will be all the more better for it.

And thank you, everyone, who has left reviews and followed/faved this story. I makes me really very happy to see that so many people are enjoying this-this is by far my most popular work on this site, and frankly, I'm quite astonished, haha. Astonished, but pleased. Thank you all again. You're the reason I continue to write. ^_^

See you in 2015!

- PQ


End file.
